


Just Gloves

by PagingPaige



Category: American Horror Story, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/pseuds/PagingPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-written prompt response for Gloves - Rogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



After nearly six years of wearing gloves, of taking them on and off every day of her life, Marie wasn't sure how to feel about finally finding someone she could touch.  Twice a day, every day for six years.  That was over four thousand times she felt the fabric slide over her fingers, protecting the world from herself the only way she knew how.  Being a mutant was difficult, but nearly all of her classmates could mingle with the larger population without detection or being flagged as weird.  She would always be the girl with gloves, covered as much as a person could be.  She would always get odd looks in any kind of Western Civilization and she would be too out of place in a country where women were expected to be as covered as she was.  It was a weird situation to be in, one that not everyone understood or even bothered to try to understand.    
  
Tate sort of got it though.  He understood her brand of loneliness in a way she couldn't really describe.  She could touch him.  She didn't have to be careful about wearing her gloves around him, or making sure she wore long sleeved shirts and pants around him.  Marie could just be herself, even if she was too afraid to do that anywhere other than her room or his.  No one else should have to get hurt because she wanted to be free for a little while.  The first time she'd brought him to her room, he'd laid with her and let her hold his hand.  They'd talked for hours, played twenty questions while she just enjoyed _feeling_ him for the first time in what felt like forever.  She had traced the lines on his hands countless times, rested her head on his shoulder, and all without any fear that she was going to kill him.  Marie couldn't hurt a ghost, it seemed.  He wasn't a mutant or a human, so there was nothing for her to drain.  
  
That had been a few months ago.  Since that night, she'd done her best to not crowd Tate too much.  She couldn't rely on him all the time and the last thing she wanted was to push him away after finally finding him.  So Marie tried to find that careful balance between initiating conversations and meetings while still giving him space to contact her.  On the days that they didn't spend together, she kept to herself for the most part, even when she ventured out among the rest of the people on board.  There weren't too many people that knew her here and she honestly didn't really want to get to know too many of them, either.  A few friends were good, but there was only so much she could take, between the pitying looks and the obvious way people tried not to comment on the gloves.    
  
There was only so much that a girl could take.  Tate made it all a hell of a lot better though, and she was actually starting to enjoy her life, even though they were stuck somewhere without most of their friends or family.  She was getting along, and a hell of a lot better than she thought she'd be.  That was a win, in her book.  So, to celebrate, Marie decided she was going to purge some of her gloves.  She asked Tate to come along because she thought he'd understand how much it meant to her to get rid of just a few of the gloves that she used to protect herself and others.  It was a good step forward, one she thought the Professor and Logan might approve of, if they'd been there.  
  
Tate agreed to come, like he always did whenever she asked.  She'd picked out a few of her well worn pairs and one of her dressier pairs to toss overboard, leaving her with half a dozen left to use during her stay on board, however long that might be.  She hoped Tate wold stay for a large majority of it because he made it easier to handle.  He met her up on the top most deck and Marie smiled as she slipped her bare hand in his.    
  
"Thanks," she said softly.  Marie gave his hand a squeeze before letting go to carefully ball up one pair of gloves.  She looked at it just for a minute before nodding to herself.  She could do this.  She need to.  After taking a deep breath, Marie shifted her stance and threw the gloves as far out at sea as she could.  Relief and nervousness warred within her, but as soon as she slipped her hand back in Tate's, it all felt like it would be okay.  They were only gloves, after all.


End file.
